Sugar High
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Halloween 2016 and the Clark/Manawa family invite some friends around for a Halloween party Maddie embraces her past as a bar tender, Luciana trick or treats for the first time, Nick goes shirtless and a blanket fort is built. Madison/Travis, Luciana/Nick, Thomas/Strand and AliciaxOfelia friendship. Apocalypse free AU, part to the NoNeedToFear Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So here's my Halloween AU, I'm going to post a chapter each day leading up to Halloween. This has heaps of Maddie/Travis because they're my OTP, as well as Nick/Luciana and Strand/Thomas and Ofelia+Alicia friendship. It's set in an apocalypse free universe and most of this is my own_ _head canons because it is an AU!_

 _Also, the Mexican is from Google Translate, any errors are its fault._

 _Warning: Swearing, sexual situations/innuendos, mentions of abuse, alcoholism/alcohol addiction_

* * *

Madison Clark's eyelids fluttered open. Her head was nestled against her partner's chest and she could hear his gentle breathing. She stretched out an arm and shifted slightly before yawning. She could taste both cheap liquor and her lover at the back of her throat and she could feel his hand on her bare thigh.

She smiled fondly at the thought of the night before. It had started normally enough, with her retreating to the garage in search of a stiff drink. She had an alcohol problem, it wasn't as if she drunk during the day or in front of her family, but she was an alcoholic nonetheless. She downed bottle after bottle in the darkness of her Camry late in the night when her depression became too much to bear. She'd drink from a souvenir mug so that the contents would be less obvious to both onlookers and herself. Liquor was her only escape from a dark past and more loss than she'd care to think about. It was a way for her to forget the scars that littered her body, all of her failures and the tiny baby which she would never cradle. It stopped her from thinking about all that she had done, unforgivable, godawful things.

After a few more mugfuls than she'd care to admit, she was surprised to see her boyfriend slip in through the side door. She'd attempted to hide the bottle but he saw it and asked for a glass. They'd polished off the rest of the contents and before too long they were both naked in the back seat of the car. He had slipped into her carefully and they were soon making love. It was then when she remembered that he was the one thing stronger than all of the liquor she downed.

Soon enough he had taken her by the hand and they had quietly, in order to not wake up any other occupants, moved the sex to the bedroom. She remembered his hands skirting over her body, his touch hot against her thighs, ass and back. She could almost feel his lips brushing against her hard nipples and their hips silently banging against each other. She was usually the more dominant one in the relationship and the bedroom. She had moaned, climaxed and murmured into his hair. It had been heated, quick, and effortless. They had collapsed into a sweaty, wet heap and had whispered lovingly to each other until they both drifted off. It had been one of those nights that reminded her why she kept going, kept fighting, kept living.

She peered at her sleeping partner and smiled affectionately. His black curly hair was a slight mess around his head and his lips appeared to be curved into a smile. His skin was a light brown, he was of Maori descent, and he was completely naked aside from a sheet which covered nothing but his left foot. She eyed the traditional Maori tattoo that ran over his stomach in a series of thick, bold lines. He was a real buttoned down man and a giant tattoo didn't suit him but Maddie didn't mind, it really turned her on to tell the truth.

He was an English Teacher and she was a Guidance Counsellor. They had met at the school where they both worked. He was adapting to life post his messy divorce and she was struggling to cope after her husband's suicide. They'd shared drinks numerous times before they had both ended up in her bed. They were each the stability and second chance that the other was hoping for and they had not ever regretted their relationship for even a moment.

"Babe," she began in her thick Southern accent as she ran her fingers over her partner's chest. "You gettin' up?"

Travis Manawa opened his large brown eyes and smiled happily at the blonde peering down at him. "Angel," he was the only person in the world that was allowed to call her something so ridiculous. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep, and we've got a shitload of stuff to get done before tonight."

It was October the thirty-first and about a month earlier, when she had had a few too many drinks, Maddie had invited a few friends around for a dress up themed Halloween party. This was something that she regretted deeply later, when she was on a last minute costume search, but her partner didn't seem to mind.

Travis nodded and sat up against the bed head, he pulled his girlfriend into his lap and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "You smell lovely."

Madison rolled her eyes, "just the most normal thing for you to say to me." She turned her face and smushed her nose into his chest, "but, then again, you smell pretty damn good yourself."

"Well duh! Of course I do, I have you all over me."

Maddie batted him with the back of her hand and beamed lovingly. "You can flirt with me all you'd like but I think we need to get up and get coffee because we have a heap of teenagers and young adults bustlin' around this house."

The blonde climbed off of the bed and began to walk toward the ensuite. Travis watched her, observing her form. She was tallish and curved. He ran his eyes over her, down her sides, over her smooth pale back, which was tattooed with large cursive script reading 'Travis', and down the subtle curve of her butt. When he had first met her she was about forty-six. She had made him guess her age and he'd put her at thirty-eight, which had been the perfect amount of flattery for the blonde. Now she was fifty-one and she still looked great, Travis decided she aged like a fine bottle of wine.

"You comin'?" she motioned toward the shower.

Travis climbed out of the bed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He followed her into the bathroom and watched as she the flipped the faucet on. "Just a quick shower and then I need a coffee." Madison mused as she stepped into the cubicle, him following closely behind.

"I think I'm going to need a few to wake up. Do you think the others are up yet?" Travis lathered up a round puffy bath sponge and began scrubbing it over his chest.

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know. Leesha and Ofelia are probably watching TV on Alicia's laptop but I'm sure Nick and Luciana are still in bed. When Nick was little he used to sleep in for hours. It drove me crazy." Her teenager daughter, Alicia's, friend Ofelia was sleeping over and her teenage son, Nick's, girlfriend Luciana appeared to be a live in fixture as of late. Madison knew that the pair were intimate but she didn't mind. Her son had been a Heroin addict living out of a drug den for the last couple of years and now that he had gotten himself clean, gone back to community college and met a nice girl she wasn't going to complain. She had given him a safe-sex talk though, just as a precaution, and had thrust a pack of condoms at him, she was too young to be a grandmother.

Travis nodded, "yeah, I hope they're all okay."

The blonde grinned and rose an eyebrow suggestively, "can you give me a quick scrub, there's still soap of that sponge thing."

The English teacher nodded and began to gently scrub at the counsellor's shoulders before he travelled down to her back. As he ran the soapy sponge over her chest and breasts he heard her moan softly and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut happily. "Is it bad that I sorta wanna do you right here, right now?"

"It's not bad but it's sort of impractical, we have a party to prepare for." He stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I'm sure we can do it in like five minutes and you'd never know the difference."

"You willing to bet?"

"Hell yeah," Madison licked her lips, gyrated her hips and pushed her partner up against the shower screen before he quickly slipped into her.

X-X-X-X

"That was fun." It turned out that they'd easily done it within five minutes and had decided on five more five minute sessions. The couple, buzzing and awake post their early morning sex, stumbled out of the shower a good half hour later.

"A bit too fun, the kids probably heard it. You were getting pretty rowdy."

"Well you were a bit of a naughty boy."

"And now the neighbourhood knows it too."

She batted at his still wet bare chest playfully, "shut up, I wasn't that loud."

"You sure weren't quiet."

The blonde began to dry herself with a towel, "stop denying yourself, you loved it."

He ran the towel over his legs and shook his head, "well I suppose you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

They dressed quickly. Her in a camisole, a loose unbuttoned blouse and a pair of tight jeans that did wonders for her curves. Him in a checked button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of denim jeans.

"Coffee?" She queried, her Southern accent strong.

"Definitely." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he felt her fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and skirt over his tattooed stomach.

They slipped quickly out of the bedroom, regaining their serious parental demeanours and common lack of innuendos.

Madison entered the kitchen/dining/living area and peered toward the table. Travis had his arm tightly around her shoulders and she was resting her head against his chest. Her eldest, Nick, was seated at one end of the dining table, with his girlfriend, Luciana, sitting diagonally beside him. Her daughter was seated at the other end, and Ofelia was positioned between her and Luciana. All three girls were closely examining a mess of cosmetics spread across the table while Nick was tapping away at his iPad. Four steaming mugs of coffee were scattered around the table and the room smelt of slightly stale burnt toast.

"Morning, you four." Maddie greeted as she released her partner and proceeded in kissing both Alicia and Nick on the top of their heads. She knew that they were growing up, with him nineteen and her seventeen, but they'd always be her babies and they were never too old for a kiss from their mommy.

Travis sat himself down at the table and smiled, "you guys sleep well?"

Nick grinned, "yep, Travis." He paused, a sly grin slipped onto his face, "I heard you were being quite the naughty boy this morning. What ever mom did to punish you must have been pretty rough because there were some very loud noises coming from over there." He snickered and pointed toward their bedroom door.

Travis began to blush, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You do know that the walls are super thin in this house right?" Ofelia laughed as she glanced at both the adult's horrified expressions.

"We know," Alicia grimaced at the thought. "And Nick you can't talk, I still cringe when I remember that thing you once said to Luciana about how 'Little Nicky' was missing getting some action."

Now it was Nick's turn to blush, "how did you hear that?"

"Thin walls, Nick." Luciana beamed and batted at her boyfriend's cheek. She then rose a thin, black eyebrow and ran some fingers through her long black hair, "pero me encanta poco Nicky."

Nick chuckled. Ever since he started dating Luciana, who was born in Mexico, he began to learn Spanish just so they could say inappropriate things to each other in public and people, especially his mom, wouldn't be able to understand them.

Alicia groaned and shook her head, "you guys always forget that I'm top of my Spanish class and I can understand all of your stupid innuendos."

The ex junkie grinned, "that's what you get for being the smart ass of the family."

"Aye!" Alicia declared before she turned to her mother, "mom tell Nick off for being a mindless brat."

"Nick, stop bein' such an asshole," she joked with a swift grin. "And how about you go make me and Travis a coffee?"

"Fine," Nick rolled his eyes and shuffled toward the kitchen, a childish look of disgust on his face.

"Honestly Luciana I don't get how you date him." Ofelia grinned as she popped a lipstick open and examined the coloured point.

"He's my brother and I think he's a pain." Alicia added quickly

"I'm his mother and he drives me crazy," Maddie chuckled.

"You women are mean," Travis interjected. "Nick's a good kid."

The lanky boy approached the table, "why is everyone suddenly like 'let's just roast poor old Nick Clark'?" He clapped a hand affectionately on Travis' shoulder, "except for you Travis, I like you."

"Well Nick I just had to defend a fellow man from the scrutiny of a bunch of ladies!"

Maddie laughed as she lovingly glanced at her two favourite men. When she had first started dating Travis, Nick couldn't stand him, but now, a good five and a bit years later he finally seemed to have accepted that Travis was not a replacement for his father. "Don't scrutinise the scrutiny unless you are willing to be scrutinised yourself."

Travis grinned, "I suppose you're ruthless when it comes to scrutiny." He squeezed his partner's hand, "so I'd better shut up."

She creased her eyebrows in a mock stern expression. "Oh you'd better."

* * *

 _AN: If you liked this, a review would mean everything!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, this is just some more family fluff for everyone!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"You two honestly won't stop yawnin'," Maddie mused as she put down her coffee mug and peered at her daughter and her daughter's friend. Alicia had met Ofelia one time when she was shopping in the mall. She hadn't been able to find a shirt to match the shorts she liked so she asked the salesgirl for advice. As it turned out they had much more than clothing styles in common and they ended up chatting the day away about music and TV shows before they decided to go for coffee after Ofelia's shift ended and now, about six months later, she was practically a new live-in family member. Alicia had always been painfully mature for her age and Madison was happy that she'd found an older friend with common interests. "Did you manage to get any sleep last night?"

The two girls peered at each other sheepishly before Alicia spoke up, "not really, there was Sons of Anarchy to be watched and sleep is for the weak."

"Well I can't blame ya there, Jax Teller ain't bad to look at." Maddie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Moooom!" Alicia whined, embarrassed.

"He ain't," the blonde defended.

Ofelia grinned, "I think I'm with your mom Leeshy." She absentmindedly flicked her Instagram feed down. "And then there's that prostitute that looks just like you, Maddie."

"I look like a hooker now, do I?"

Alicia shook her head, "yeah there's this woman and she looks heaps like you."

"Does she get any action with Jax?" Maddie queried, a suggestive glint in her hazel eyes.

"Yep."

"Well then I suppose I'm not complainin'."

Travis put down his phone and turned to Maddie. "I had to just finalise the task sheet for an assignment that my grade tens are about to start on."

"Have you graded the English essays for my class yet?" Alicia asked.

"Yep, and I'm proud to say that we have another A-plus for Miss Clark and I promise that there is no bias and that you deserved it."

"Thanks," Alicia grinned. She was halfway through her final year of high-school and despite how eager she was to go to college she knew that she was going to miss seeing her mom and Travis around the place. "What time are Strand and Thomas coming around?"

"I said four-thirty for drinks and platter thing but we'll have dinner later."

"Are they bringing any food?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, Victor says he's going to whip up something special." Strand was quite the culinary expert and Maddie must admit that she adored his cooking.

"Great, I don't even know why but I'm sort of eager to get dressed up. The last time I wore a costume it was for book week when I was still in grade school." Travis grinned at the memory. He had gone as his favourite character from a novel series he read, probably very different to the Halloween costume he was about to put on. He was going as Rick Grimes from 'The Walking Dead', which was a series that himself, Maddie and both kids religiously watched. He wasn't a giant fan, it was a bit too bloody for his liking, but he knew his girlfriend was ever so slightly infatuated by Rick, thus leading to his costume idea.

"I'm eager to see you finally get into this costume as well," Maddie purred softly as she leaned her head against her partner's shoulder. "You're going to make one hell of a sexy Rick, babe."

Nick glanced toward his mother, "do we have to get changed soon?"

"If you want baby but I'm finishin' my coffee." Maddie shrugged.

"How about we watch an episode of something first and then we get changed? Mom's right, we still have forever before the dinner party."

"Sons of Anarchy?" Ofelia suggested.

Nick grinned, "what about Pretty Little Liars, we're almost finished season five?" Alicia had started the drama series only a few weeks ago only to find her brother constantly joining her on the couch for every episode. He'd denied interest for days until he finally cracked and admitted that he was addicted.

"Ohh Nick and his liars again. It's sorta like Charlie's Angels but instead it's Nick's Liars." Alicia mocked, only to earn herself a middle finger from her brother. "But Ofelia's already seen it though."

"I can watch it again, that's totally fine." Ofelia replied nonchalantly.

"Great, I'll go get Netflix set up."

While the four young adults squeezed onto one sofa, Madison continued to sit at the table beside her partner. She found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through her partner's thick black curls. She loved his hair, it was so soft and smelt, oddly enough, of peaches. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked him softly.

"Nothing much, Chris just texted me and said that he and some of his friends are probably going to walk around this neighbour and he might drop by to say hello." Chris was Travis' son from his first marriage to Liza Ortiz.

"Okay, awesome." she stroked her partner's cheek. "I remember the first time I took my two trick-or-treating. Nick was five and Alicia was three and they were both so desperate to go so I dressed them up, as a kitten and a mummy, and we walked around the neighbourhood. Stephen didn't want to come, I didn't want him to come anyway, so it was just the three of us."

"That sounds like so much fun," he paused. "I wish that I could have been there, I'm sure Nick and Alicia would have looked adorable."

Maddie smiled and for a brief moment she pictured Travis walking around the neighbourhood with them. Alicia was propped up on his shoulders and she was holding Nick's tiny hand. They would have been an actual family, a family where her children's father wanted to be with them, where he would leave his office, where he wouldn't hurt her. She knew it was wrong but she almost wished that Travis was their real father. "That would have been amazing, you would have loved them when they were little."

"I'm sure I would of."

X-X-X-X

Costume Time - Maddie and Travis

"So let's do this," Madison announced as she slid her jeans down her legs. For the party she was dressing as Detective Rhonda Boney from the movie 'Gone Girl'. Both herself and Travis had read the book before they decided to watch the movie together. While they watched it Travis seemed to pay a little bit too much attention to the cop and when she confronted him, claiming that he appeared to be turned on, he had blushed and admitted that he had the hots for her just because he thought she looked like his girlfriend. Maddie had laughed, not seeing any resemblance between herself and the other woman, but as a joke she had decided to dress as the character anyway.

She quickly removed her shirt and her camisole before she pulled on a thin blue business shirt and some black trousers, the same ones she wore to work most of the time. She then stepped into some black patent heels before she turned to her partner. "Come on, you need to get your Andrew Lincoln on." The blonde proceeded in slipping some buttons free from his shirt before she slipped it off of his torso. He was more soft and pudgy than he was muscular but Maddie didn't mind whatsoever. He was her type of guy, he had a heart much bigger than his muscles. She skirted her lips over his pecs, he tasted good.

"Angel, I sort of want to remove that blue blouse but we honestly don't have time. I promise tonight."

Maddie shrugged, "fine, but a promise is a promise."

"When have I ever broken a promise?" Travis pressed his lips against Maddie's before he pulled his jeans down and replaced them with a more worn pair that was splattered with fake blood.

"You're a man of your word, aren't you?" Her fingers slipped away from his stomach as he buttoned a worn shirt up. He then shrugged on a jacket and grinned.

"How do I look?"

"I'm so used to you in blazers and neatly pressed shirts, you look so ruggedly sexy. You should dress like this more."

Travis laughed, "you know I just bought three new shirts and got some brand new trousers hemmed, don't you?"

"And that's why I love you." Maddie nipped at his nose, "makeup time, babe."

The couple slipped into the bathroom and stood together before the mirror. Maddie scooped up her wig, a long light brown coloured ponytail. She scooped her thick blonde shoulder length waves into a bunch and clipped it to her head. She then proceeded in pulling on the wig.

Travis grinned, "so this is Madison Clark with her natural hair colour huh? I like it."

"I'm hotter blonde, admit it, this makes me look like a tired old lady."

"A very attractive brunette, more like it."

Maddie beamed, "now let's lash out at your jawline with eye pencil and make you look all rugged and unshaven."

"I never thought anything so ridiculous sounding would turn me on."

"Well it has, hasn't it?" She began sliding the pointed end of an eye pencil over the soft chocolate brown flesh of his chin. "This is looking good, it still would have been easier if you had just not shaved for the last week, like I suggested."

"I didn't want to graze your face with stubble…"

"You think I'd care?"

"...and I think beards look terrible. The beards on those guys in that biker show the girls like? They're horrid."

"I don't want you to have a huge beard like a member of an outlaw motorcycle gang, I just meant a touch of rugged stubble.

"Well it's too late, let's just stick with a makeup beard."

Maddie nodded, "okay then babe."

Once she finished his makeup, which consisted of the beard and an array of messy cuts, bruises and dirty patches created with some of her cheap cosmetics, she turned to him. "Alright, it's my turn now, let's do it."

"Do you want me to do it for you? I'm actually okay with women's makeup. I watched Liza apply her's for years before the divorce."

The blonde could barely stifle a laugh, this man could do anything, and it was actually really hot. "Okaaay," she replied, stretching the a. "But first I need to check up on the kids, I want them to go pick up some last minute things from the store."

"Tell them to grab some more frozen spring rolls and dim sims, Angel."

"Will do babe."

She hurried out of the ensuite and through her bedroom toward the living room. As she approached the four kids, who were awkwardly squeezed onto one couch, she saw the closing credits were rolling on their episode.

"Guys, I need a favor."

"Yeah, what is it mom?" Nick glanced up at her.

"Can you four just quickly drive to the supermarket and the liquor store and grab some things? You can take my car and I'll leave my credit card and a list with Alicia."

Alicia shrugged, "No problem mom but I've just got to get changed." As it turned out, all four of them were still dressed in their pyjamas.

"So do I," Ofelia added.

"Me too," Luciana stood up.

"Can I just go in this?" Nick motioned to his shirtless torso and pair of baggy boxers.

All four women screwed up their face. "Oh hell no!" they all hurriedly replied with a laugh.

Nick just rolled his eyes, "women."

* * *

 _AN: Please review/fav/follow if you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, quick thing I forgot to mention - I'm Australian - meaning that my spelling is sometimes different to US spelling, sorry about that, blame the education system._

 _So this chapter is just cuteness and Clark sibling, Luciana/Nick and Nick-Luci-Alicia-Ofelia friendship fluff!_

* * *

"Hurry up Leesha, get into the car!" Ofelia yelled through the partially open window on the driver's door. She was in charge of driving all of the others to the supermarket considering Alicia was still learning, Luciana wasn't very good and no one trusted Nick behind the wheel. Ofelia, herself, had earned her license well over a year ago and she liked to think that she was quite a good driver.

"Yeah Alicia, move yo ass!"

"Shut up, Nick," Alicia rolled her eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. They were all seated in her mother's 1990-something Toyota Camry.

Ofelia turned the key and listened as the ignition whirred to life, "we're going now, you have the shopping list Leeshy?" She peered at her brunette friend once she reversed out of the driveway.

"Yep, and I have mom's credit card!" She waggled the piece of plastic, "so I suppose we can have a bit of fun when it comes to the shopping."

"What does the list say?" Luciana queried as she leaned over from the backseat.

Alicia squinted at the paper. "Wow, mom's writing is horrible."

"Give it here," Nick snatched the list from his younger sister. "Mom's writing is shit but my writing is shit too so I'm good at deciphering shit, I shit you not."

"Well I don't give a shit Nick, just read the damn thing." Alicia declared from her seat.

"Okay, calm yo tits!"

"No you calm yo tits, Nicholas Clark!" She rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Luciana slap him for me please!"

"One slap coming right up!" Luciana poised her hand inches from his face.

"Luci!" Nick screamed, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. "I'm reading, I'm reading!" He held up the list and peered at his mother's messy scrawl. "Okay she wants us to buy soda, like coke and all that crap, some crisps, some plastic cups for the soda, some frozen dim sims and spring rolls, whatever shit generic ice cream is, and candy for the trick or treaters."

"And what do we need from the liquor store?" Ofelia queried.

"She wants a bottle of vodka, a couple of bottles of red, a couple of whites, a rosè and a few six packs." Nick replied.

"Great, we'll go to the supermarket first and they have a liquor-saver store next door so we'll go after." Alicia added.

"So do you want me to told onto the list?"

"No way," Luciana snatched it from her boyfriend. "I wouldn't trust you to hold onto anything."

"How are your driving lessons going?" Ofelia asked Alicia.

"Really well, Travis is an awesome teacher." Her mom's boyfriend had ended up taking her for drives mostly because her mom had road rage issues and they got nothing done when Maddie was busy flipping off other drivers and yelling 'dickhead' out of the window.

"That's great, you'll be able to drive us around soon."

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

X-X-X-X

A good five minutes later the foursome pulled over in the supermarket parking lot. Alicia climbed out of the car and straightened up her outfit. She was wearing a loose red singlet top that exposed a strip of midriff and some short denim shorts. Her long chestnut brown hair was down and she had a pair of floral converses on her feet.

Ofelia was dressed in a floral peplum top, some distressed white skinny jeans with a pair of painfully large salmon coloured chunky wedge heels. Nick, on the other hand, was wearing a loose white t-shirt that read: 'Keep Calm I'm Sexy' and a pair of blue jeans accessorised with converses and sunglasses. Luciana had a matching shirt that, instead, read: 'Keep Calm, I'm with Sexy' along with some denim shorts and beige ballet flats.

Suddenly Nick rolled past the trio of girls in a renegade trolley. "Check me out!"

"Nick get out right now!" Alicia declared sternly, embracing her inner Madison. "You're going to get yourself, or someone else hurt."

Nick rolled his eyes, "fine mom!" He jumped out of the trolley and sprinted back toward his friends. "Killjoy!" He stuck his tongue out at his younger sister.

"Come on guys, let's get shopping." Ofelia fetched the trolley that Nick had been playing with, dumped her handbag inside, and began to push it toward the automatic doors.

"Where are we going first?" Alicia asked as she eyed the list.

Nick glanced around, they were all in the produce section. "I think we should grab some limes, for the Coronas maybe."

"What about some strawberries for the champagne?" Luciana added.

Ofelia glanced over curiously, "who said anything about champagne?"

"I thought we had Maddie's credit card, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we bought a bottle."

Whilst Luciana and Nick went to fetch the fruit Alicia turned to Ofelia. "So you think we should put our costumes on as soon as we get home?"

"Yeah, mine is all sorted." Ofelia replied with a smile. Considering that they were both huge Supernatural fans, the girls had decided to go as Dean and Castiel. Alicia was going as Cas, she was borrowing her mother's long beige trench coat, and was wearing that as well as a white button down shirt, some black trousers and a blue tie.

"Mine too, you think anyone is going to know who we are?"

Ofelia tapped her salmon shellac nails against the trolley handle, "I suppose, SPN's pretty big in the US so I'm sure fellow Destiel shippers shall coo over our eternal cuteness!"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Serious 'Felia?"

"Yep, dead serious Leeshy!"

X-X-X-X

"Damn, cold, cold damn," Nick tossed a pack of frozen spring rolls into the trolley. "Call the police and the fireman."

Alicia grimaced and Luciana facepalmed. He was just so immature. "A plus reference there, Nick!" Ofelia said with a grin.

"At least someone appreciates me," the boy replied as he slung an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"What's generic shit ice cream?" Luciana queried as she looked up from the list.

"This stuff," Alicia slip open a freezer and scooped out a tub of two dollar ice cream, "it costs like next to nothing and mom likes it for some bizarre reason."

"Your mom is odd," the Mexican girl peered at the flavours. "But I do like both Mint Chocolate and Boysenberry so I want to try some."

"Leesha, do we want oven fries or tater tots?" Nick called from across the frozen foods section.

"I dunno," she sprinted toward her brother. "What would everyone like?"

The vote was unanimous and everyone agreed upon tater tots.

X-X-X-X

"So ladies, what type of soda does everyone want?" Nick queried. He was in charge of pushing the trolley after all the girls got sick of telling him off for playing with all of the stock.

"Well Coke, I suppose, and maybe a Sprite, some Dr Pepper and a Diet Coke?" Alicia proceeded in pulling the items from the shelf and lining them up in the trolley.

"I'll just grab some salt and vinegar crisps," Ofelia added. "What flavours do you guys like?"

"Original!" Nick declared enthusiastically. He sprung up from his position and attempted to grab at a packet from the top shelf but managed to bring a pile of other chips down with it.

"Whoops…" Nick stammered as he regained his balance and glanced at the mess.

A small girl, who was also standing in the aisle, began to laugh.

Nick grinned at her and waved, "am I funny, huh?"

Luciana glanced at her boyfriend and smiled affectionately. He loved kids, even during his time as an addict, she'd been told he'd always been good around children. He had a certain way with them, maybe it was because he was a kid at heart himself. She knew that he desperately wanted his own, and someday she hoped to be able to give that to give him that. He was a good man, they'd met at Citrus Community College earlier that year. They were both only just starting, despite her being about five years older than him. She was an immigrant from Mexico, which is where she was born and raised, and she had decided to move to the US post the death of her parents and brother in an accident. She had a new family here in this country though, and she was immensely grateful that she had that chance.

"Luciana we asked if you wanted any chips." Suddenly realising that she had gotten lost in her thoughts Luciana glanced up to see Alicia staring at her.

She shook her, "no thanks, I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Awesome, we're all sorted here then. Let's get to the next aisle."

X-X-X-X

They darted in and out the rest of the aisles relatively quickly, only stopping to pick up an issue of Vogue for Alicia and Cosmopolitan for Ofelia, before they made it to the Halloween aisle.

"So what type of candy do we want for the neighbourhood kids?" Ofelia asked.

"Candy eyeballs and candy brains and candy ears and…"

"Just buy the goddamn candy body parts!" Luciana declared, cutting Nick off.

Alicia shrugged, "I also think we need some chocolate, mostly because I always loved getting chocolate when I went trick or treating when I was young."

"Yeah and when she didn't get any chocolate she'd just steal all of mine."

Ofelia grinned, "you guys are honestly sibling goals. I sometimes wish that I had a brother of a sister."

"No you don't!" Both Clark kids flashed an equally disgusted look and Ofelia laughed.

X-X-X-X

"TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN DOLLARS FIFTY!" Nick Clark exclaimed. "What did we buy? Freaking gold bars?"

The girls were in the process of moving the shopping from the trolley into the trunk of the Camry while Nick stared, dumbfounded, at the shopping receipt.

"We did buy a heap of stuff," Ofelia slammed the trunk shut. "Only a couple more bags and we wouldn't even be able to fit the liquor inside."

They began to walk toward the liquor store that was located in a building adjacent to the supermarket.

"I know that but it was almost two hundred and fifty dollars, mom's going to flip her lid."

"Well we needed practically everything we bought," Ofelia murmured. She chose to exclude the makeup and CDs that they'd thrown into the trolley.

"As long as we don't forget the alcohol, she won't even notice." Alicia replied. She loved her mother immensely but as of lately she'd been a little off. It wasn't just that she appeared sad or smelt of liquor sometimes, it was more the fact that Travis was being ultra protective of her. She'd asked her if she was okay numerous times and the reply was always the same, a swift subject change. She was going to talk to Travis about it the next time they had a driving lesson.

"Yeah I suppose," Nick replied absentmindedly. "Let's grab the drinks though."

They all split up and ran in different directions. Alicia grabbed some white wines, Nick was on beer duty, Ofelia went to fetch the reds and Luciana chose a Scotch and a champagne.

"I'll pay," Ofelia announced as she grabbed Madison's card from Alicia and removed her license from her purse.

The cashier scanned all of the bottles, "big party tonight?"

"Yep," she replied with a grin. "We have a bit a costume party thing going on."

"Have fun," the man smiled as he put all of their bottles into cardboard boxes. "Don't drink too much."

"We won't."

They pushed the trolley back toward the car and Ofelia turned to Alicia. "So that's done, we better hurry up and get home, do you think your mom and Travis have gotten anything done yet?"

The younger brunette shrugged, "I doubt it, they probably got sidetracked and they're doing other stuff."

Nick snickered, "they're more likely doing each other."

"Eww! Gross Nick!" Alicia shook her head.

"Probably true though!"

"I honestly don't even want to know!" Ofelia declared as she climbed into the driver's seat. She slid her hand over the console and flipped the radio on.

"Twenty One Pilots!" Nick declared happily and began an out of tune rendition of 'Tear in my Heart'.

The females all rolled their eyes and pretended to be embarrassed but before long they were belting out the tune equally as loud.

"You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time, but that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine."

Nick tapped his iPhone and turned the selfie camera on, mostly because he wanted to film the singing and embarrass his sister later.

"I'm driving here I sit," they progressively grew louder and by the end of the sentence they were practically screaming.

"Cursing my government for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement!"

They began to laugh and all looked at each other. This was officially the life.

* * *

 _AN: If you liked this chapter feel free to review, chapter 4 coming tomorrow!_


End file.
